The Satin Princess
by UltrraShaddow
Summary: Rouge is a successful talent agent who works with famous stars. When stress begins to set forth, she decides to get a massage. But what happens she receives a wonderful massage from a hot, arrogant, black and red hedgehog? Sparks fly!


**UlTrRa SiK pRoDuCtIoNs pReSeNtZ: **

Oo0oOo0oO**_The Satin Princess_ **Oo0oOo0oO

By: UlTrAa ShAdDow

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sega's characters….but I'd be a very happy guy if I did!

-Honestly, I can't even say how I thought of this one. But I guess I finally have something to enter into the Myz's (_Mystery 001_) contest. Oh I had so much fun with this one.

-I've never done a fic that focused around Rouge before, but its awesome! So hopefully you enjoy and be sure to leave a review!

-Song for the fic: '**Shut up and Drive'**-**Rihanna **

Oo0oOo0oO**_The Satin Princess_ **Oo0oOo0oO

The scenery's an office for an advertising agency. Various animals were walking around, just living another day within their cubicle. Some of the employees were answering phone calls.

"Hello, welcome to Sega Emporium Talent Agency, how may I help you today?"

Others were jogging around, delivering foamy lattes to their superiors. But some of the workers were making an entrance. To get the mood right, let's slip on a track of the Isley Brother's 'Who's that Lady.'

The numbers above the elevator door flared up as a resounding '_ping_' was heard. The doors slipped open and she walked out. Tall, dark red stilettos clank to her tune as she stepped out of the elevator.

_'Who's that lady?' _

Her shapely, yet feminine legs are dressed up in honey-colored leggings. The length of her slender legs are more than enough to turn a few heads her direction. One guy even spilled his latte on himself as he stared.

_'Beautiful lady.' _

Her full, round hips sway delicately as she showcased her mean walk. Her black skirt ends at the tips of knees; while she's a lady and admires modesty, she still has enough confidence to show her assets.

_'Lovely lady.' _

The thin waist led to her full bosom. Her orchid top was a buttoned up blouse that concealed her hidden treasures, but couldn't hide her voluptuousness. Now heads begin to turn as the lady glided by the cubicles.

Men poked their heads out from their offices and watched as she stepped right by. She was like an angel with ebon wings, a black hearted cherub, or a cruel seraph. She was a fair deity within in their midst.

_'Real fine lady.' _

Past the slender neck her fair face was. Her fur was as white as snow and her eyes rested somewhere between the shade of emerald and sapphire. Depending on her mood, or the lighting of the sun, her eyes where either green or blue. She truly was like a fallen angel within their midst: the irrefutable beauty, the perfect body, even her heavenly laughter.

As for her name?'

_'Hear me callin' out to you. _

_Cause that's all that I can do _

_Your eyes tell me to pursue _

_But you say look yeah, but don't touch baby.' _

"Good morning Miss Rouge!" A green hedgehog with large glasses called out to her. That's right, it was Miss Rouge the Bat herself. She said her hellos to the growing chorus of 'Good morning Miss Rouge!' Rouge strolled into her office where her secretary was and...

...She tripped.

Flat on her face.

...With a face-fall like that, the sexy Isley brothers song scratched and stopped abruptly.

'_Who's that---'_ zzzzzzt!

"Agh!!"

Her secretary glanced at her from over her paperwork, rolled her eyes, and continued typing away on her laptop, "...Did you break another pair of five hundred dollar heels, Rouge?"

Rouge pulled off her shoe and cursed. She cursed such a curse that it should have been called a voodoo. Rouge's eyes were bright green by the way, because she was pissed off to the third power, "Amy these are Gucci! _Gucci!_ Real Gucci! Not the cheap knock-offs you can buy at J-Mart! Why is it always my cute red ones I gotta break!?"

Amy finally stood up as Rouge made her way to her desk. The pink hedgehog was dressed in a pink and white dress with a white sweater tied around her shoulders. The white headband matched her sweater and her shoes.

She handed Rouge her normal cup of piping-hot caramel latte with extra cream, "Boss lady, I already told you what the problem is."

Rouge groaned, "...I don't _have _any problems Amy. Thank you by the way."

"I'm telling you, you're stressed." Amy piped up.

"Why would I, Rouge the Bat, be stressed!?" she hissed with annoyance.

The purple-clad bat looked at all the paperwork on her desk and cursed, "_Fork!!"_

"…Fork?" Amy arched an eyebrow.

"It's the closest word you can say without dropping the f-bomb." Rouge started signing paper after paper.

"Rouge, seriously listen to me. You're stressed out and you need to take a break, even just for a day. Why not go to a club?"

"Terrence hates dancing."

"Go out to a movie?"

"Too pricey."

"Eat out?"

"Terrence is a pro football player and can't loose all his training by eating poorly, and I'm watching my figure."

"Go out on a picnic?"

"I'm allergic to flowers."

"Why don't you go to the beach?"

"My old swimsuit's ripped."

"You ripped that thing? Too much bounce for the ounce, eh?" Amy chuckled, "I have that problem myself too."

Rouge stopped writing and glared at Amy, "What are you talking about?"

"Er, nothing. But seriously, take a break. Rouge I know you're stressed. I can read you like a book because I've known you since I was seven. We used to take baths together after we played in the sandbox together! Remember!? And right now you're showing me the 'Rouge symptoms of stress'."

"...Rouge symptoms of stress?"

"Number one, you're in denial. Two, you avoid direct eye contact when I bring it up."

Rouge's head suddenly popped up and she stared right at Amy, "That's not true. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because it's true. You are stressed as hell and you look terrible."

"Is that so?"

"And number three you're doing right now."

"And what's that?"

" Answering back with sarcastic questions."

"Care to prove that? I mean...Look...Well..." Rouge sighed as Amy placed her hands upon her hips, "Don't give me that look, Amy. I'm not stressed, I'm fine. I'm a wealthy, successful talent agent who has everything she wants: I have the perfect boyfriend..."

"Who's so busy that you only see him once every three weeks," Amy replied.

"I have a great career that makes a six-figure income..."

"A great career where you have to deal with constant business meetings, snooty, spoiled stars, and an overload of tedious paperwork on a daily basis."

"My life is perfect. Why, I've even been on the cover of '25 most hottest bachelorettes.' I was number one baby!"

Rouge leaned back in her chair and smirked, "Yeah, I'd have to say that was a highlight. Do you remember the look on Mina's face when she found out that I would be the covergirl!? Hohoho! In your face beotch!!"

Amy smiled slightly, "Yeah that really was a good day."

"So as I said, I'm not stressed. No, not at all. My life is perfect: hot boyfriend, awesome condo, fabulous looks, and an awesome best friend," Amy smiled at that, "So just chill out."

With a sigh Rouge smiled and turned to Amy. She waved a stack of papers at her girlfriend smugly, "And look! Oh my oh me, I finished all this _darn_ work. Not too shabby, eh?"

"Great, then you're ready to begin your next workload," Amy gathered a stack of photos and papers from her desk and dropped it upon Rouge's desk.

Amy had to fight against the urge to burst out laughing; Rouge looked as if she was about to pop an artery, "Oh and by the way Ro, here are some more new applicants. Next to each of their pictures is a sheet with their information. It has everything: names, birthdays, family histories, you name it. Sonic wants you to look through all these kids and see who has 'it'. "

Rouge dropped her head on her desk and groaned, "...This is going to take hours to do: the sorting, the reading, everything!!"

Amy smiled and walked back to her desk, "Well, you gotta get to work boss lady! In the meantime, I'll be right over here! But you can handle it since you're not stressed what-so-ever!"

The rose hedgehog sipped her ice-cold coffee before she slipped her ipod on and began working. For a moment Amy swore she heard a loud pounding noise but she shrugged it off and went back to typing merrily on her laptop. Little did Amy knows, she _did_ hear the pounding noise; it was Rouge banging her head against her desk.

Oo0oOo0oO

Rouge arrived at her expensive condominium at seven p.m. Amy had been sweet enough to place her customary order at her favorite Chinese restaurant. The successful business woman made it just in time to meet the delivery man at the door, pay him and give him a good tip.

The creamy white bat smiled as she held her hot food in one hand and fumbled with her keys in the other hand; delivery just rocked. With two clicks, Rouge was in her fresh-smelling condo. It seemed that everything in her fine home was either black or lavender.

The huntress's house was luxurious: she had a great view of the ocean, brand new furniture, and beautiful home decorations. Rouge had paid a nice amount of money to have one of the young, top artists model her house for her.

All in all, her house was legit: she had more flat screen TVs in her house than a rapper would have in his pimped out Escalade. The huntress clicked on her lights and smiled, "Spanky? Oh Spanky? Where are you? Mama's home!"

A small blue chao came waddling toward the white bat. With a smile Rouge picked up her little pet and tickled him, "Who's the cutest little thing? Huh? Huh? You are! Yes you are! Oh yes you are!"

Rouge placed Spanky on the floor as she put their dinner upon one of her black marble counters, "Spanky, would you do the trick mama taught you?"

The chao giggled and tottered over toward Rouge's phone. The little chao pressed a button and her phone began reading off her messages. Rouge gave Spanky a thumbs up as she began to eat.

"Oh, curry prawns just rocks the house," Rouge groaned happily as she savored her favorite dish. She gave Spanky his plate of food and he happily went to work.

"_You have three messages_," the automated female voice reported, "_Message one..."_

_"Hey Ro, I just called to tell you that I'm gonna be busy again. But you know how pro football is. We'll be in Seattle this week, then Maryland, Chicago and the list goes on." _

Rouge rolled her eyes; her boyfriend Terrence was _always_ busy. He was a handsome white bat with striking blue eyes and a toned build. He was a famous wide-receiver for Station Square's professional football team. (_Hey, those of you who've read Love's Burn…He's baaaaaaack!!! Muwhahaha!-gets shot-) _

"_ I hear its supposed to rain in Seattle, but oh well. I'll keep you posted on the game and if you miss me, just watch TV. Okay I gotta go, a few of the guys and I are going out. I'll call you later gorgeous."_

_"The end on message one. To play again, press four," the automated voice paused, "message two..."_

_"Hey Ro!" it was Amy, "I went ahead and ordered Chinese for ya! Yeah, thank me later by treating me with a drink at that one nightclub. Sonic and I are going out tonight (Sigh) and I'm putting on guess what...the red dress!"_

Rouge laughed with the recording and she glanced at the chao. A question mark popped over his head, "You know auntie Amy? Well she's going to put on her red dress and you know what that means, right Spanky?"

"Naughty Amy, naughty Amy!" the chao chanted.

The milk white bat laughed, "Exactly. Sonic's gonna be in for a treat, eh?"

"_Well, I'll see you tomorrow at work (Amy snickered ) so if anything comes up (Amy laughed again) be sure to call me, okay? Bye! Talk with ya later Ro!"_

"Hmm, that's weird," Rouge arched an eyebrow as she stuffed another helping of curry prawns in her mouth, "What was that about? I wonder if Sonic made an early stop by her place..."

_"The end on message two. To play again, press four...final message..."_

_"Hello." _

_"_Hmm_?"_ Rouge perked up at the sound of the new voice. She hadn't heard this voice before; it was obviously male and it was quite deep. If she had met this guy before, then there was no way she would have forgotten such a person with this voice.

"_I'm Shadow the Hedgehog and I'm calling from Miraculous Massages for a new client named Rouge the Bat. I have Ms. Bat marked down for an appointment with me at noon. If you wish to cancel this appointment, then please do not hesitate and call me at..."_

At that moment Rouge had zoned out, _'An appointment at noon!? Fork!! I didn't even call this guy and make an appointment! Who did this? Who is responsible for this charade!?' _

A certain pink hedgehog came to mind and everything started to fall in line: The odd giggling in the message, her constant nagging of wanting Rouge to take a break. If Rouge was a dragon, she would have breathed fire. As her anger grew, she could only think the utmost nicest things about her pink friend who was like a sister to her, _'Why that pink-quilled hussy!'_

Oo0oOo0oO

"So here's your schedule Miss Acorn, and believe me, you're going to have a busy week: Monday you'll appear on Pink, that popular talk show to promote your new film, Tuesday you'll be on MTV."

Rouge smiled as she picked up a new stack of papers, "Wednesday you'll make an appearance for the 101.8 Sizzlin' Talk radio station to promote your new album, Thursday you'll be on the Station Square late night show, and..."

She discarded the old papers and found a new stack, "Friday we'll glam you up for the premiere of your film."

Rouge smiled and looked at the pretty star from over her glasses, "How do you like that?"

"That sounds fabulous, Rouge."

Sitting across from her was a pretty caramel-color chipmunk. She had long crimson curls of hair that went all the way to her tailbone and she had bright blue eyes. She was the famous pop star named Sally Acorn, one of Rouge's biggest clients.

When Rouge was near Sally, her eyes seemed green, but when the bat was with Amy, her eyes appeared blue. The popular pop star batted her long eyelashes at Rouge, "You really are a good manager, you know that? Ever since I entered this business, you took good care of me."

Rouge smiled as she patted Sally's hand, "Of course. But until next week, you have the weekend to enjoy yourself. Remember, never overexert yourself, we have to make sure our pretty star's nice and healthy! But remember to come back and see me before your vacation, okay?"

_'I'm such a hypocrite, giving this advice when I myself haven't rested in forever.'_

Sally tossed her hair and nodded her head, "Well thank you again, Rouge. I think I'll take a vacation to the Caribbean's, doesn't that sound nice?"

Rouge forced a smile on her face; the huntress would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't want to take a vacation. But no, Terrence was _always_ busy with his stupid football career and unlike Rouge, he got to travel!

"Of course! Enjoy yourself Ms. Acorn!" The redheaded princess waved to Rouge one last time before she left. Once she was sure the pop star was gone, Rouge collapsed into her seat and groaned openly.

_'Dammit, my back is killing me! I thought it was bad this morning, but now it's just unbearable!' _With a sigh she glanced at her clock, '11:30'. Just as she was about to close her eyes, her door jarred wide open, "Heya Rouge!"

"Hey Sonic," she sat up and smiled at him, ignoring her back pains, "How can I help you?"

The blue hedgehog with startling green eyes entered with a bright smile. He had a pencil behind his left ear and a camera around his neck. Besides his fetish of running, photography was his life. And for their talent agency, it was good to have a talented photographer like Sonic around.

"I'm actually here to help you."

"Er, you are?" Rouge blinked at Amy's boyfriend.

"Yep, Amy told me that you have the day off and yet here you are _working_!?"

Rouge frowned, "I do not have the day off. She's lied to you Sonic. Again."

"Well now you do. I'm gonna cover for you."

"No Sonic, you're not."

"Oh yes I am. I have everything in control. You take your high-fashioned, overworked ass outta here. I think I'll enjoy being Rouge the bat for a day." The blue hedgehog went over to her and started shoving her out of her own office. Rouge glanced back at him indignantly, "But--but--"

"No buts, now get outta here. Amy told me to give you this," Sonic handed her a mini blue card, "Now beat it."

"But---but--" Her office door locked in front of her.

Rouge groaned and glared angrily at the card, "..."

Oo0oOo0oO

A white BMW slowly pulled to a halt. Rouge relocated her expensive ebony sunglasses to the top of her head and scanned the blue card Sonic had given her. Yep, this was the correct place. Rouge sighed and glanced at the card again.

**_Miraculous Massages_**

**_23950 Polkadot Paradise_**

**_Where massages and oils work miracules_**

With a second sigh Rouge removed herself from her comfy car, raised its top and headed inside. She scanned the place quickly and saw a couple of customers sitting in the provided chairs reading magazines. The building was nice and was painted in warm pinks and purples, Rouge even detected a hint of cinnamon in the air.

The decorators seemed to have had no qualms with placing flowers everywhere as roses and daisies seemed to appear within every inch of the facility. Rouge glanced at one of the customers, and snapped out of her trance when she heard a voice, "Can I help you miss?"

Rouge jumped visibly before she turned to glimpse at the voice's owner. A brown rabbit smiled back at her from behind the counter. Rouge slowly crept toward her and smiled unsurely.

"Hello, welcome to Miraculous Massages, how can I help you?"

"I--er," Rouge gulped before she shook her head, "Look, I really don't know what I'm doing here. My friend signed me up for an appointment that I really---"

"Oh," the rabbit picked up a clip board, "Well what time is your appointment?"

"Noon I believe."

"And the name of your masseuse?"

"I--er---," Rouge blinked, trying to remember the deep voice's name, "Shane? Shandon?"

"...Shadow?"

"Yeah, that's it. Bingo," Rouge replied.

"Oh, so you want to experience a massage from the infamous Shadow, eh?" the brown rabbit smirked.

"What? No! I don't even know him!" Rouge cried, but then she looked intrigued, "Why? What's up with this Shadow?"

"My, oh where should I begin? He's quite the sensation with ladies, you know. All these pretty young things, like yourself, come in to see him. And they love his massages. And his hands are magic! When he gives a massage, it's like he takes a piece of the sky, then takes a piece of the earth...and..." the brown rabbit was really getting into it.

Rouge blinked, now listening to her, "And...and...HE MAKES THEM HAVE A BABY! And that baby is your massage. It's _that_ good."

"O-oh..." Rouge nodded her head, questioning the sanity of the brown rabbit.

"Vanilla, are you scaring more customers?" A young fox was looking back at rabbit wearily. Rouge thought the boy was cute; when he grew up maybe she'd be able to help him out at her agency.

"Tails! Hi sweetie! Hi you cute, widdle cutiepie! Are you working hard, baby?" Vanilla waved to him.

"Vanilla, please!" the fox grumbled under his breath as his face turned red, "I'm trying to be professional!"

He cleared his throat then glanced at Rouge. She blinked; holy crap! That cute little fox has two tails! Just what type of freak shows are these people housing? That Vanilla woman is a whacko and that kid is ...some kind of mutant...boy!

Shadow himself must have been the king of whackos! The ringleader! Rouge zoned in when she realized Tails was speaking to her, "Miss? You can come to the back now, Shadow is ready."

The goldenrod fox smiled and motioned Rouge to follow him. Rouge trailed behind Tails and followed him closely. She kept glancing at his flicking two tails. They seemed to have a mind of their own. The young fox took her to a door that led to the back.

When they stepped through, Tails darted in and out of hallways and waved and smiled to a couple of familiar faces. Rouge groaned as she to keep up with the nimble young man, _'Slow down kiddo! These are Gucci heels! And I can't afford to break these!'_

Tails stopped when he reached a door marked _'S. Hedgehog' . _Rouge arched an eyebrow at his door marking then glanced down at Tails, "Here you are ma'am. Go ahead and step into the room. Shadow will be in after he's done with his last client."

As Rouge stepped into the room, the lights flared on as she glanced around the room. There was a comfy chair and a strong smell of coconut hung in the air. Rouge suddenly wanted a pinacolda smoothie.

Tails smiled at her one last time before the door closed gently behind him. Rouge circled the room, glancing around at the various decorations and tools. And after looking through a couple of drawers, just to make sure that this guy wasn't a whacko, she sat on the chair allowing her feet to dangle.

The milky-furred bat was half was pleased to see a wall full of his promising credentials. So maybe, just maybe this 'Shadow' character knew what he was doing. The door slowly slipped open and Rouge glanced up. In walked a tall black hedgehog with striking crimson eyes. For a second Rouge wondered if his eyes were contacts.

She was a little dismayed to see his radical appearance in a professional building, _'So is this the ladies' man?Huh!' _Rouge eyed the black hedgehog disdainfully, '_Just who does this punk think he is? And does he have red streaks!? That's so 2006."_

"Rouge the Bat, I presume?" he asked as he glanced at her briefly; he looked as if he was looking over a couple of files.

Hearing his voice in person made her fur stand on end. His voice was deep and smooth like a cool glass of wine. Rouge blinked as she realized that Shadow had asked her a question, "Yes, I am Rouge."

"And this is your first time receiving a massage?" As he glanced at her, Shadow removed his black blazer mindlessly.

"Y-yes." Rouge answered skeptically now glaring at Shadow, "And just what the hell are you doing!? Put that thing back on! Don't take your clothes off in front of a lady!"

Shadow arched an eyebrow, "I'm just getting comfortable. Relax."

"Hn." Rouge continued to glare at him.

The black hedgehog chuckled as he placed his jacket on a chair. Rouge arched an eyebrow when she saw his muscles reflex,_ 'Damn! He's kinda buff. What? During the day he's a __masseuse and at night he's an ass-kicking cop!?'_

"So." he began.

"So?" Rouge crossed her arms in a challenging fashion.

Shadow glanced at her, looking amused, "You're going to make this difficult, aren't you Miss Bat?"

"If I didn't know any better Shadow," Rouge crossed her arms and smirked, "I'd say you know me already. Any other questions you want to ask me?"

His crimson eyes met hers. Rouge tried to hide the building warmth in her face. What was up with this guy? Why would he make her feel so flustered by placing those powerful eyes upon her?

"No. But I do have a request."

"And that is!?"

"Before I began, I will need you to remove your clothes, Miss Bat."

Rouge's mouth dropped, "Excuse me!?" Then her face turned as red as the streaks in his quills, "Just who in the hell do you think you are!? You think just because you say strip, I'm gonna do it!? How dare you! You--"

Surprisingly Shadow burst out laughing; he had a nice sounding laugh, "Whoa, easy there. Its just procedure Miss Bat, I can assure you. However for your comfort there is a towel to wrap around yourself. Please remove all of your clothes."

"What!? So you can have a free strip show!?"

"I'm not going to be in the room," Shadow gave her a smirk that made her face warm up, "I'm going to give you ten minutes before I return for you."

"And what if I'm not ready before then!?"

"Well as you've heard the saying 'ready or not, here I come.'"

He took a step toward her but Rouge glared at him and scooted away from him. Shadow reached for a towel then placed it in Rouge's lap. She blinked up at him as he leaned toward her. She was close enough to smell his light cologne.

"Don't worry Miss Bat," he whispered into her ear, "I'm going to take very good care of you."

Before he left, he touched her hand and then exited the room. Rouge glared at her hand, then turned and stared at her reflection. There she saw a blushing white bat looking at her in an expensive skirt, silk blouse and matching pumps.

_'What is up with that Shadow guy!? He's a looker, kinda smooth. Yep, he's cute, there's no denying that, but...oh hell! Forget this!'_

Rouge groaned and quickly removed her clothes. She folded them neatly, being a big neat freak, and placed them below the chair. She wrapped the towel around her frame and sat on the chair, _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

She heard a knock on the door then moments later Shadow reentered. Unlike before, his face held no emotion. He was holding a steaming bowl in his hand as his red eyes took her in, "Lie down, please."

Rouge nodded her head and laid on her back. Shadow approached her until his shadow covered her, for some unknown reason, Rouge was beginning to feel butterflies in her stomach. She gulped as she glanced up at his ominous form, "Please lie on your stomach," his stolid voice came forth.

"Okay," Rouge did as she was asked and placed her face where the hole was. She tried to ignore the feeling, but for some reason she was just dead scared.

She tried to keep herself from trembling, _'Oh what am I doing?! I'm naked and helpless in front of this weird, psycho red and black hedgehog! What if he's crazy, or what if he's--'_

"Do you have any problem areas, Miss Bat?" Shadow asked, "Back, shoulders?"

"Er--" Rouge thought of her back, "You know, my entire back's just been a bitch."

"I see," although Shadow's voice sounded impassive, she thought she could hear the smile in his voice. Then his voice went from ice to velvet, "I'm going to lower your towel a little to take care of your back. Is that okay?"

"Yes," came Rouge's muffled reply.

She gasped a little as she felt his soft tug. The towel dropped until it revealed her smooth back. Her anxiety rose and began to skyrocket until Rouge felt Shadow trace a gentle finger down her spine; he drew a slow, long curve. Rouge felt herself shudder.

"Don't worry," his deep voice was like black velvet, "I'm going to take care of you."

Oo0oOo0oO

Amy sat outside of Starbucks as she sipped her ice cold latte. After smacking her lips pleasantly, she smiled and turned to look at her friend, "So, how was it Rouge? How did you like your massage?"

Rouge sipped her drink vigorously then glanced at Amy, "Oh my goodness, Ames, that was the best thing I've _ever_ felt!"

The sakura-pink hedgehog looked pleased, "Oh really?"

"Yes, he had me screaming in ecstasy!"

Amy threw her head back and laughed, "Really!? Oh my, that's too funny!"

"He used these oils that smelt sooo good! And they were so warm. And...and let's not forget those hands! They're magical! He rubbed the pain right out of my back! You know how much trouble and pain I have with my back. And his voice is so rich and silky. I thought Terrence had a great voice."

"And what about those muscles?" Amy smiled roguishly as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh yes they're--" Rouge suddenly paused, "Wait a minute. You really did set me up! Didn't you! And set me up with him purposefully!"

Amy burst out laughing, "Well, you caught me there. He used to be my masseuse. And I knew how stressed you were, so I thought you could use him. And he's pretty easy on the eyes, eh?"

"What are you implying," Rouge blushed at Amy's insinuation.

"Oh nothing," Amy gave Rouge a Sonic-esque smirk, "Nothing at all. So are you gonna see him again?"

"Oh hell yes."

Oo0oOo0oO

"So, came back to see me, Miss Bat?"

Shadow entered the room with a bowl filled with pleasant steaming oils. His red-eyed gaze fell upon the beautiful white bat. She was clad in a white towel. The black hedgehog caught himself glancing at her long legs.

Rouge twined her long legs together as her hands were pressed to her chest. Shadow quickly corrected his mistake and brought his eyes to her face. And there wasn't anything that was holding him back there, her face was just as lovely as the rest of her.

She smiled, "Well yes, Mister Hedgehog. You've helped my back and I've had problems with it for most of my adult life! I thought it was hype, but your hands are really magic!"

Shadow nodded his head smirking, "Wait a minute, did you call me '_Mister_' Hedgehog? And are you being _civil _with me? Are you sure you're the same lady that came in here a week ago?"

Rouge flushed, "Just shut up."

The black hedgehog threw his head back and laughed. He smiled devilishly, "Ah, there we go. That's the fiery lady I'm used to." And just as fast as his smile had come, it disappeared and his voice was stone again, "Well, you know the routine Miss Bat, please lie on your stomach."

The white bat sighed as she rested on her stomach. She closed her eyes and smiled, "Gladly Shadow. But there's one thing that I can't promise to do."

His normal voice returned, "…And what's that?"

"Not scream during the treatment."

The serious black hedgehog burst out laughing. Rouge smiled, "And another thing Shadow, call me Rouge. The whole 'Miss Bat' routine annoys me."

"Sure thing Rouge. But please relax now. I'm going to make you feel even better than before."

Oo0oOo0oO

Rouge was on cloud nine. Amy had noticed the change immediately as did Sonic. The rest of the office was suspicious as to why Rouge was being so happy and pleasant. Not that she was unpleasant, but now she was glowing.

"I'm telling you, it's Shadow," Amy said happily, "he's really worked her over."

"Hey, I don't care what he's doing to her, but it helps that he's making my boss happy," Sonic smirked, "And when Rouge is happy you know what that means…More vacation time!!"

Amy laughed, "Maybe. But look, I think our boss may have a thing for the masseuse, if you know what I mean."

Sonic suddenly grinned terribly, "Then maybe we should hook them up! I've got just the perfect plan!"

"Tell it to me later! Here comes Ro!" Both hedgehogs spun to see Rouge approaching them. She glanced at Sonic, then at her best friend, "What? You both have that 'I'm up to no good' look on your faces."

"First you have to help me out, I think I found some fresh meat!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well, I hope this is fast," Rouge checked her watch impatiently, "I have an appointment with my masseuse."

They stepped into a conference room. Rouge found the Sally the megastar waiting for her. Rouge shook her hand and sat down as the rest of the room quieted and gazed at the blue hedgehog.

"Is this going to take long?" Sally groaned, she threw her hair over her shoulder irritably, "I have other places I could be."

"Yes, let's start the presentation, why did you call us here Sonic?" Rouge asked.

"Rouge, I have a new back-up singer I want to introduce you to," Sonic said with a smile.

Rouge, along with Sally, Amy and a panel of other talent agents glanced back at Sonic. The photographer smiled as Amy winked at him. Rouge saw their exchange and rolled her eyes.

"This is Tikal."

A beige echidna with bright aqua eyes stepped forth. She smiled nervously as Sonic showcased her to the panel. Rouge crossed her arms and studied the girl: she was slim, but not too skinny, had long quills, and a pretty face; she would work just nicely.

Rouge turned to glance at Sally who was eying the girl, "I think she'll work. Her vocals were awesome and she'll be able to fill in that hole for your concert. What do you think of her, Sally?"

The brown chipmunk glanced at the others, "Can I speak with you alone?"

"Certainly, Sonic could you escort her outside?"

Chattering, Sonic led Tikal outside to allow Rouge time to speak with her star. The white bat glanced at Sally, "So what do you think?"

Sally blinked her long-lashed eyes and glanced away, "I don't like her."

"Why?" Amy asked, "She's the answer we've been looking for! She's cute, and she can sing! She's the back up singer we need to fill the gap!"

"Funny, but I don't recall inviting an agent's assistant into my conversation, "Sally replied flatly, not bothering to glance at the pink hedgehog. Amy's face went red, but Rouge intercepted before she could reply, "Sal, let's talk this over. Look, how about you join me this afternoon."

"What?" the pop star turned to glance at Rouge through half-lidded eyes.

"I'm going to see my masseuse," Rouge smiled slightly, "You can think it over while you have a great massage. Now what do you think?" The scarlet-haired chipmunk blinked up thoughtfully. She looked as if she was considering the idea, "Well, I suppose. But you know I only receive first class treatment."

Rouge laughed dryly, "Oh, Shadow's more that first class treatment. I think even a diva pop star like you would enjoy Shadow."

Oo0oOo0oO

"So why don't you tell me who this girl is? You obviously like her." Knuckles the echidna replied.

He himself was a masseuse, but at the moment he was playing the role of a janitor. Knuckles leaned on the mop and glanced at Shadow slyly, "What? Is the smoothing-talking, lady-loving Shadow finally defeated?"

"No I'm not defeated," Shadow huffed.

For a second he thought of pounding his head against his desk but then decided against it. One, it was an unnecessary headache, and two, Knuckles would laugh his ass off if he really did do that.

"It's just--"

"It's just--?" Knuckles parroted, raising both eyebrows.

"She's a client, it's highly unprofessional, _unthinkable_ to even imagine her in the ways that I do," Shadow knocked over a glass of water and began to pace back and forth, "I try my best to stay professional, hell, I even try to shut off my emotions when I'm around her but it just doesn't work! I've tried everything! Being serious, ruthless, everything! But she kicks me in the balls!"

Knuckles watched with a slight smile as his friend passed back and forth, "So you tried everything?"

"Didn't I just say that already!? Yes I tried and she kicked me in the balls! She _balled_ me! I know I'm attracted to her."

"So then tell her, _away_ from the professional setting. Ask her out on a date."

Shadow cursed then growled, "She works with movie stars! She _looks_ like a movie star! What could I possibly offer her!?"

Knuckles' smile grew, "Yeah you are right Shadow, I mean, you are pretty shabby." The black hedgehog turned and glared at Knuckles, looking murderous. The red echidna suddenly looked scared, "Oh crap! Don't kill me! I'm sorry! I was JOKING!!"

"…Just ask her out _away_ from the professional setting?" Shadow asked quietly, "Is that what you just said?"

Knuckles nodded his head slowly and Shadow seemed to be thinking about it. He was pacing back and forth again with a gleam in his eye, "Yes, I think you might have something Knuckles. Possibly…But how am I supposed to ask her!?"

"Why not during the massage?"

" When I'm giving her the massage!? Do you know how bad that would be! 'Hi! Nice legs Rouge, now may I ask you out as I feel up your hot, ubber naked body?' I'd sound like a total perv."

Knuckles snickered, "It _would_ be hilarious if she slapped you."

"I think she's not the slapping type, she'd probably give me a full-blown haymaker. She's fiery Knuckles, and she's told me she's a black belt. I don't doubt that for a second. And she's strong…toned…has an awesome body…beautiful…"

"Okay Shadow, come back to me," Knuckles chuckled, "You're going off to daydream-land…._again_."

The black hedgehog groaned as he covered his face in despair. With a frown, Knuckles tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I think I may have a solution for you though. Why not ask her out, before the session? That way it wouldn't be so bad."

"That's…actually a fairly good idea," Shadow smiled slightly, "And isn't she friends with your client? The pink hedgehog with neck-length quills, petite build, green eyes?"

"…Amy Rose?"

"Yeah. Amy was the one who set up my appointment with her in the first place. Maybe that way I can drop by and possibly…take her out to lunch?"

"Bingo, there you go. Now don't you have an appointment with your dream girl today?"

Shadow rose to his feet, "Indeed. Now if you excuse me. I have a lady to impress."

Oo0oOo0oO

The ebony and red striped hedgehog traveled through the multiple cubicles. He paid very little attention to the girls making babydoll eyes at him, or their girlish giggling. Right now he only had one objective. Shadow was now in military mode and ready to complete mission impossible, code named operation: Valentine.

And he was armed and ready to go to war. Shadow passed his office on his way and strung his black blazer on. The red-streaked hedgehog exited another door and this brought him to an entry to the front of the facility where the customers were. His claret eyes spotted the target.

The batgirl was dressed in comfy purple sweats and beside her was a bored-looking chipmunk. With little hesitation, Shadow made his way to the front smoothly. Rouge was completely unaware that he had pulled up beside her. Even the new girl Rouge was with didn't notice him.

"Good afternoon, Rouge," Shadow said in his deepest purr.

The huntress jumped and glanced at him, even her friend turned to look at him. The chipmunk's eyes lost their dull look and she gazed at him quietly, "Oh! Jeez, you scared the heck outta me Shadow! Oh, Shadow, I'd like you to meet a new client, this is Sally Acorn, you know, the megastar!?"

Shadow turned to glance at the sapphire-eyed chipmunk. Now that Rouge introduced him, he did recognize her as the sensational singer. Shadow knew of her because she _did_ have a hit song within the top forty, and even he thought it was pretty catchy. How did her song go?

_'Ooh baby you get my heart thumpin' and my motor pumpin'. Only you can make me yearn as the exhaust burns. You got the keys to my ignition, so you know your mission. Put the pedal to the metal and go, go, go.' _

He had also seen the fair-faced megastar in several beauty ads. Shadow smiled at her and offered her his hand, "Hello, I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. It's great to know we're worthy of celebrities at our business."

The megastar seemed to have awakened from her daze and smiled at him, she shook his hand, "Well, I was bound to find this place sooner or later, with someone as foxy as you working here."

Shadow turned from Sally and glanced at Rouge, "Shall we begin your treatment?"

"Well, I want you to take care of my girl here first," Rouge missed the way Shadow's smile dimmed, "Besides, how often is it that you have a star in here?"

"Of course," Shadow smiled at her darkly, but went about his normal way, "Please follow me Miss Acorn." Sally Acorn fluffed her hair and smiled at Rouge, "Well, don't wait up on me Rouge. He's fine isn't he! Well, I can tell I'm going to enjoy knowing that he has his hands on me!"

The celebrity winked before she followed after Shadow's retreating figure. The entire time Rouge had listened to Sally, she had put on a fake smile. But when her client disappeared after Shadow, Rouge frowned. Wait, she didn't just frown, she gave a full-out pissed off pit bull growl.

_'How dare that stupid, spoiled, bimbo…I hope she's not seriously interested in Shadow…it's not like I want him for myself or anything. I have Terrence, yep my fabulous Terrence, but I'll be damned if Sally gets everything she wants!' _

"You seem a little upset, Rouge," Vanilla said from behind the counter.

"Oh its nothing," Rouge huffed, waving it off.

"Who was that pretty lady with Shadow?" Vanilla asked as she opened up a magazine and scanned it idly, "She has to be new here because I know everyone around here by first named basis."

With a grunt, Rouge walked over to the counter and glanced at Vanilla's magazine. It just so happened that she was looking at a new issue of 'Seventeen'. Rouge flipped through the pages and stopped on a picture, "_This_ is the girl with Shadow."

"That was Sally Acorn!?" Vanilla gasped, bringing Tails and Cream over to her, "Wow, she's a cute girl, huh?"

"Yeah but she's a complete bit--" Rouge glanced at Tails and Cream, "Doodoo-head."

"Really?"

"Yeah, no one in my company can stand her. She has to have everything her way. Everyday at noon she needs a bowl of blue M&Ms, and if they're not all blue, she'll throw a fit."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, and that's the truth."

"Well, I don't like that spoiled little pop princess anymore!" Vanilla exclaimed, "…Although that one song she has is catchy. It's about driving a car or something. I think it goes, 'The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round all through the town.'"

"Uh no. That's not it at all, Vanilla." Rouge sweatdropped. The door to the back opened. A dark figure appeared. Rouge snapped to attention and smiled, '_Shadow! Are you back!'_

Instead of the red and black hedgehog, a fire-colored echidna appeared. He glanced around the room, spotted the white bat and smirked slightly, _'So this is Shad's dream girl, huh? She's definitely cute.' _

"Rouge the Bat?" he asked, "I was requested to treat you today. Shadow's taking care of another client, so since I'm free now, I'd be more than happy to fill in for him."

"Oh." Rouge's big ears dropped slightly. She smiled at Vanilla and the kids one last time before she followed the tall echidna. The entire walk to his office, mentally Rouge cursed Sally.

Oo0oOo0oO

Rouge tapped her fingers on her desk in agitation. For a week or so now, she had been just pissed off at any and everyone for no reason. She had even thrown her mail right back at the paperboy, knocked him off his bike, and made him cry.

He was probably no more than ten years old. She had been having these terrible anger explosions ever since Sally decided to make Shadow her masseuse permanently. _Wink, wink._

The pristine-furred bat growled; how could she do that? That stupid, redheaded chipmunk girl! That's right, ever since that fateful day a week and three days ago, Sally had been seeing Shadow every single day.

The pretty megastar claimed that she needed extensive therapy. In Rouge's ears that translated to extensive-I-throw-myself-at-Shadow-at-every-chance therapy. And how could Shadow resist? Sally Acorn was famous, beautiful, slim, and rich. _Fork_ that skinny, famous, pretty superstar!

The only people Rouge hadn't blown up at were Amy, Sonic, and Spanky. Right now she needed a nice, hot, creamy caramel latte with extra cream. An extra assistant entered her doors with a cup in hand. The purple fox entered with a nervous smile; it was no secret that Rouge had been in bad humor all week.

"Here's your latte, ma'am."

Rouge took a sip of it, spluttered, then turned to look at the fox girl. The purple fox swore she saw fire ignite within Rouge's eyes. The white bat's eyes had turned a killer shade of green, "_Arrrrgh_!! Can't you assistants do anything right!? I said caramel latte _with _cream! CREAM!! C-R-E-A-M!"

"Uh, I'm sorry miss, I--"

"CREAM!!"

"I--I promise I'll--"

"CREAM!!"

"I--I--" The girl spun on her heels and went out crying.

Rouge closed her eyes and sighed, '_Well, maybe I should have kept a tally of all the workers I made cry this week. I'd probably be somewhere near fifty…But I can't believe I made that big security guard cry. What was his name? Vector or something?' _

The huntress ran a hand through her hair, sighed and pressed her intercom, "Please bring Amy in here."

_"Can do Rouge. Now that you've cleared everyone else out!"_ Sonic replied with a slight chuckle.

Within moments, Amy's fair face appeared. She opened the door and glanced at Rouge. The 'Rouge Stress Symptoms' where smacking Amy right in her face, all she'd have to do was wait for Rouge to act them all out.

"…Ro, what's this all about?" Amy sighed, "That's the fifth person you sent out like that."

" Ames," Rouge groaned, her anger cooling instantly, "I'm in shambles…and I don't know why!!" Amy walked over and sat on the desk in front of her best muchacha, "Well spill. What's bothering you?"

"ARGH! It's that Sally! She's all over Shadow! By now she's probably thrown herself right in his lap. I can't stand her!"

The pink hedgehog blinked, "Are you serious? Now Sally's after him too?"

"Too?" Rouge frowned, "Who else is chasing that guy!?" The pink hedgehog shot Rouge a 'you-gotta-be-kiddin'-me' look. It was a look that made the huntress uncomfortable, "Wh-what does that mean!?"

"What do you _think_ I mean? You're obviously interested in him."

"I can't be…I have a boyfriend. Remember Terrence? The famous wide-receiver, millionaire playboy extraordinaire!?"

"I hate to tell you this, but the long nights that he's left you alone, you've grown fond over someone else," Amy smiled and gazed off wistfully, "You've yearned for some companionship, some passion, and now that Shadow's here, you've found that answer to your prayer! The Nirvana! _The oasis in the deep, dry, sullen dessert of desolation!!"_

"…"

"…Was that too over the top?"

"Uh, yeah it was."

"But just think it over, okay? Maybe you should start thinking more of Shadow."

"But he's a hedgehog…"

"So!? And I'M a hedgehog, but we still get along."

"What if he does not like me? He is like...oh I don't know, the sexiest hedgehog to walk the globe. Are you sure, mister perfect-gorgegous-hotness, is into me?"

Her carnation-furred friend smiled at her knowingly, "Oh, I don't think that's a problem at all." Rouge opened her mouth to ask a question, but Amy shushed her, "Just think it over, okay? I'll see you at lunch time. And I'll place your order for curry prawns, 'kay?"

Amy closed the door behind herself, paused, glanced around, then tore down the hallway like a madman. People poked their heads out of their cubicles to glance at the pink flash zooming by. Amy didn't stop even when she knocked over a couple of people, or when she sent papers flying in every direction.

She tore around a bend and stopped before a door. With a sigh she fixed her headband and smoothed out her dress. She rapped on the door that had an engraved '_S.Hedgehog'_ . The door popped open and Sonic appeared. This time he was wearing shades on top on his head.

"Whoa, why are you all out of breath? I've done anything to you…_yet_."Amy pushed Sonic into the door and slammed it closed. She spun around to face the confused azure hedgehog, "Sonic, **he**'s coming here."

Sonic's jaw dropped, "Are you serious!? Well how did he get the address!?"

"My masseuse is his best friend," Amy smiled, "So Knuckles told me how crazy he is over Rouge, and well, I did the same. Therefore I told him the address to Rouge's work place. I think he's gonna ask her out on a date!!"

"Vacation central, here we come!" Sonic guffawed, "Here, he's gotta go through the front entrance, right? Well I'll meet him there."

"Cool, and I'll take care of Rouge. Just ring me when he's here."

"This is awesome!!" Sonic cried, "It's just like the movies!!" After a quick kiss, the two of them went their opposite directions. Amy went to Rouge as Sonic went to find this Shadow character he's heard about.

Oo0oOo0oO

A car door shut and a black and claret hedgehog rose to his feet. It was a little windy today, as the wind pushed his quills from his eyes. His black blazer ruffled slightly at the wind's touch. So this was the place Rouge worked? The Sega Emporium Talent Agency. Wow. Just, wow.

Thousands of people seemed to be entering and exiting the building mindlessly. This building was huge; Shadow wondered why he never paid it attention the several times he went passed.

Shadow locked his car, and slowly made his way toward the towering building. He walked up a flight of stairs before he pulled out a crumbled piece of binder paper from his pocket. Shadow squinted at Amy's bubbly handwriting.

_'Crap. It looks like a fairy wrote this.' _

He groaned when he realized he couldn't decipher her loopy, swirled handwriting and stuffed the note back in his jacket, _'I'm just better off asking for directions...But just what kind of man would I be if I actually asked for directions!? Pssh! Forget that!!' _

The blue hedgehog was leaned against one of the walls of the building. He was trying to remember how Amy described this 'Shadow' character. Sonic rolled his eyes upward in thought. Now how did he look like again?

_'Let's see now, he's a hedgehog, about the same height as I am. Hmm, nope that guy's too short. He's lean…haha, no, that guy's too pudgy. He has black fur…So he's definitely not Shadow…and did Amy say he looked mean?' _

Green eyes fell upon a hedgehog. _Hey, this guy might check out._ He had fur the color of a starless midnight star. _Check_. Although he was wearing a jacket, he was tall and lean, and built somewhat like the blue guy himself. _Check_. And he had a natural glare that seemed to stay on his face.

"Checkmate," Sonic said aloud as he smiled. He had found the guy that had been bothering his boss. So this was Shadow, eh? The dude that had Rouge chasing him like a schoolgirl?

The azure hedgehog began to approach him, slowly taking his time to reach Shadow. Sonic wanted to analyze this Shadow a little further before he revealed himself. But before Sonic could get to him, a certain cherry-haired chipmunk did. She batted her rich baby blues at him and smiled. Sonic froze; _oh crap, it's Sally! _

Sonic picked up his cell phone and began dialing Amy's number. _No! No! No! This can't be happening! _

The song 'Sweet Passion' played as Amy's cell rang. She shuffled through her purse and glanced at it. There, next to Sonic's number was a picture of the winking hedgehog. She smiled slightly; so it was time to bring Rouge down to meet Shadow? Great.

"Hey boss lady!" Amy called.

Rouge glanced up at her from her desk, "What?"

"There's a dilemma downstairs that needs your attention. Are you up for it?"

The white bat grumbled under her breath, "Oh yeah I am. Let's go, someone's gonna get a piece of my mind! Lead the way, Amy!"

Amy rose to her feet and left their shared office. She glanced back at Rouge just to make sure she was hot on her heels. And low and behold, the furious white bat was trailing her. Amy giggled, _'Hee hee, just you wait until you see who's come to see you!' _

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently and cursed; why wasn't Amy picking up her cell phone!? He would bet money that Amy was bringing Rouge down here right this moment, and that wouldn't be a good thing at all. Shadow was chatting with the megastar.

_'I'll tell you what would happen if Rouge came out here. She would flip, that's what!' _

With nimble fingers, Sonic began to text Amy. After he sent his message, he sighed, then quickly stepped toward them. It looked as if Shadow and Sally were having a nice little conversation. Well good, Sonic would be able to ruin it!

'Sweet Passion' went off again and Amy frowned as she glanced at her cell. This time Sonic sent her a message. Just what was he so antsy about? Amy opened up the message.

_// Ames, don't you bring Rouge out here! DON'T DO IT!! DON'T! Sally's HERE! MAYDAY! EFFIN' MAYDAY!! SALLY IS HERE WITH SHADOW//_

Amy's face went white and she stopped walking. Her mind was running a mile a minute and she heard a second set of steps stop behind her, "Hey, what are you doing? Why are you stopping?"

Although irate, Rouge arched an eyebrow at Amy. The pink hedgehog gulped, "Uh, there's no situation anymore."

"…What?" Rouge looked confused.

"It's uh…disappeared…yeah! It disappeared…poof! Gone," Amy chuckled nervously.

"You're lying." Rouge said in a low voice.

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Yes you are! Your eyes water when you lie."

"That's not true!" Amy tried wiping her eyes as Rouge growled.

"What's going on!? Oh nevermind, I'm going to go out to get some fresh air. I need some space to clear my head."

Rouge went to step passed Amy, but the pink hedgehog lunged for her, "NO!!" Amy flew through the air like Superman with a perfect dive and grabbed Rouge. The white bat's eyes widened seconds before she was dragged to the floor, "AGH! What the hell!?"

Sonic stepped forward toward Shadow and Sally; it was now or never. Somehow he had to break the two of them apart before Rouge came out, "Hello! Welcome to Sega Emporium. You must be new here, huh?"

Shadow glanced at the blue hedgehog neutrally as Sally seemed to be growing upset; this stupid fool. He knew exactly who she was. In fact, he was that stupid hedgehog that always worked with her talent agent. Acorn couldn't think of his name off the top of her head because he simply wasn't important enough.

She stepped forward and frowned, he was trying to talk to Shadow when she was, "You! You're that blue hedgehog. The photographer."

"Guilty as charged," Sonic laughed but either of the two people laughed with him.

"Quite frankly, I'm trying to talk with this gentleman here." Sally motioned to Shadow, "Now go do something useful and leave."

Sonic turned away from them for a moment. The blue hedgehog bit his bottom lip; he just had to think of something, some way to keep those two from being together.The blue guy frowned as he tried to brainstorm ideas and plots. But then something finally hit him.

"You!" Sonic suddenly called out, pointing at Shadow, "You have quite a face."

Shadow looked puzzled, "What?"

Rouge roared as she struggled within Amy's grasp, "What are you doing!?"

"You can't go out there!" Amy cried, holding Rouge in an arm lock, "I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Let...me…go! What's wrong with you Amy!?" Rouge growled.

A growing crowd of spectators where beginning to worm around them. Rouge felt embarrassment beginning to rise as she realized that she had been struggling against Amy in a dress. She was glad that she always wore long skirts in the office place as she pulled her skirt down.

"Last warning, get off of me Amy!"

"No! Please! You can't go out there!" Amy cried.

"Yeah, you have a perfect magazine face," Sonic smiled, glancing at Shadow's confused expression, "Perhaps you could join me and take a couple of shots? I've been looking for a face for a cover of my magazine."

Shadow shook his head, "No. I've come here for a different reason."

"So get lost you no-name loser." Sally hissed as she reached forth and pushed Sonic.

With a grunt, the blue hedgehog was sent to the floor. His expensive shades went clashing elsewhere. Sally gave a half-smile in triumph as she admired her work. Shadow bent on a knee to help Sonic. He picked up the shades then glanced at Sonic.

The blue hedgehog popped up out of nowhere and grabbed Shadow's arm. The black hedgehog's eyes widened, "So wanna take some photos with me?"

With a gasp, Amy felt Rouge begin to rise to her feet. Blinking, Amy, as well as the spectators, watched in awe as Rouge stood to her feet with the pink hedgehog still dangling from her neck. Her grip slipped and Amy fell on her rear.

Rouge glared at her for a second then went to the door; what in the world was the problem. Amy jumped up, fell, then went after her friend again, "Uh Rouge! Stop! You uh…you ripped your skirt! Yeah! You gotta stop now!"

"Oh please! I fell for that _once_ in the fifth grade, but I'm not going for it again."

"Please don't go out there!!"

Shadow tried to pull away from the blue hedgehog but he had a pretty strong grip. The red-eyed hedgehog narrowed his eyes, "Let me go!"

"Okay, no photos? Then how about a coffee?"

"How about you let go of me and I won't kick your ass?" Shadow said through gritted teeth, it was more of a threat than a question.

Sally chuckled slightly, "He's just a desperate photographer without any talent. Maybe his deadline's come up and he's got nothing. You know, I bet my talent agent does not even like him. She probably just keeps him around to make her air-headed pink friend happy."

"Look, why don't you just come with me Shadow," the red-eyed hedgehog widened his eyes at the sound of his own name, "Yeah, see! I know your name. Now will you please come with me!?"

"…You know what, now I _am _going to kick your ass," Sonic looked scared, "You think I enjoy having someone stalk me?!"

Amy darted after Rouge, who was still making a mad trek toward the door, "Rouge! Why don't you listen to me! Don't go out there!"

"Why not!?" she yelled, still approaching the front.

There it was. It was now coming into view. Rouge narrowed her eyes; she'd finally be able to put an end to this charade once and for all! And see what Amy was hiding from her.

"Wait Shadow! Wait! Rouge is coming out here! Rouge! The lady you like!" Sonic cried.

This seemed to halt the black hedgehog, "…What?"

Sally seemed shocked as well. Her liquid blue eyes widened as she stumbled away from Sonic, as if she had been struck with an arrow to the heart. She glanced from Sonic, then back to Shadow, "Surely you jest."

"You want to see her, yeah?" Sonic said, smiling at Shadow, "I'm a good friend of hers. I could put in a good word for you if you come with me and see her!"

Shadow smiled slightly, "That's all I wanted this whole time. You said your name was Sonic?"

"Yeah, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Er, no offense but I really didn't want to photograph you. I just had to make an excuse to bring you to Rouge." The blue hedgehog shrugged, "Sorry I totally botched it up, though."

"So you've really been aiding me this whole time?" Shadow asked as Sonic smiled and nodded his head, "Jeez, this has been confusing. I'm sorry I threatened to knock your lights out. But I've been losing my cool; I've been trying to find her. See, I even brought her a gift."

The black hedgehog revealed a dozen of orchids. Sonic smiled as Sally's cherry painted lips dropped, "I've been meaning to ask her out for sometime now. But…I guess I finally found the courage today."

"Oh I understand. It took me twenty tries before I had the nerve to ask my girlfriend out...Heh, best decision I've made to date."

Shadow smirked, "Oh really?"

"Hell yeah."

The pretty pop star lowered her head; that beautiful bouquet of flowers, his whole reason of being here was because of her. He had chose Rouge over her. He chose that ratty, big-boned rat with wings over her?

The fair, beauteous Sally Acorn? The singing sensation. Men would die to have her just look their direction. At one club she went to, Sally had made a man eat mud, simply because she had an interest in seeing him do so.

He chose that stupid rat-bat over her. That thought made such a fierceness course through her veins and turned her blood black. This was preposterous and it made her want to vomit.

That rat-bat had _nothin_g that she didn't have. Men are stupid; they want what they see, the bigger the better, so of course he would chose that skanky talent agent. She had a rack that could make any girl jealous.

One of the many glass doors was opened and out popped Rouge, with a glare as fierce as any warrior. Shadow and Sonic turned to meet the eyes of the white bat. She glanced around the bustling crowd, then caught sight of Shadow.

_Shadow_.

_Shadow? _

_Shadow!! _

Was this the surprise that Amy had been hiding from her? Seconds later the pink hedgehog appeared beside Rouge. The white bat smiled and started on her way toward them. Her heart was racing in her chest as she moved closer to them. Why did Shadow excite her like this? Why did she always like thinking and dreaming of him?

As Rouge drew closer, Sally's iced-over blue eyes stopped on her. Oh hell no. This chick who looked as if she had two beach volleyballs stuffed under her shirt wasn't going to get a Cinderella ending right here, right in front of her face.

_'If I can't have him...' _

"Hey Rouge," Sally called in a sweet voice, "Do you really wanna know why we brought you out here?"

The white bat glimpsed at Sally; odd, she hadn't even noticed her client right there. The chipmunk was smiling at her. Rouge smiled back, thinking nothing of the gesture. Rouge didn't notice at the last second how Sally's eyes froze and how quick her smile disappeared.

_'…Then you sure as hell can't…' _

She plucked the flowers from Shadow's hands and brandished them to her. Then the chipmunk spun around and kissed Shadow. Rouge halted in her steps as her eyes went wide.

Rouge missed the genuine surprise that slipped over his face and she missed the way Sally crunched her foot into his sneakers. The hedgehog opened his mouth and groaned in pain as Sally took advantage and wound her soft pink tongue into his mouth. She closed her eyes to savor the experience as if it was the real deal.

The white bat was shaking. She saw the way he allowed her to taste his mouth and she heard the way he moaned when Sally kissed him. _He moaned_. Shadow was enjoying their kiss.

What Rouge did next was out of pure instinct. It was as if her mind took over and worked without her knowledge. She turned away and fled. For one of the few times in her life she turned and ran. _Ran. _

By the time Shadow was able to break away from the megastar, Rouge had gotten into her car and drove off. V.I.P. parking paid off that day. Shadow felt himself go numb; the world around him went silent. He couldn't even hear Sally's delighted derisive laughter.

Oo0oOo0oO

"I'm such a fool…How could I think…" Rouge closed her eyes.

By now her mascara was long gone and she had just decided to forgo the make up and washed her face clean. It was raining outside; yes, it seemed as if the world had turned its back on her.

Her message machine was filled with messages today. Twenty-five actually, breaking the record of ten. Rouge had checked them out of pure instinct. The first five were Amy, the next was Sonic, Amy three more times, Terrence had called to say hi and how busy he was, and then it was _him_. After hearing his voice, Rouge had hissed and deleted all her messages.

Rouge stomached a hiccup as she sat back on her leather couch. She had her knees pulled up to chin, she sighed sadly again. Her chao Spanky had stopped by, it glanced at her sadly. Spanky knew right off the bat when mama was sad.

"Hey Spanks," Rouge smiled sadly at him and stroked his head, "You shouldn't be sad. But you know what? Your mama's a fool. She thought that she actually met a guy who really liked her. But guess what? He turned out to be another jerk."

"Chao," Spanky blinked back at her sadly; he would have been a dark chao, but whenever Amy or Sonic came by, they took care of him too. _Shadow probably would have liked Spanky too…_

Rouge cursed herself for bringing that guy back to her thoughts. She glanced at her chao, then glanced at the rain outside. The sound patterns of the heavy rain was relaxing, it washed a layer of serenity over the white bat.

She glanced at Spanky, patted his head before she left out the back. Spanky chased after her but stopped at the doorway. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave the house unless Mama was supervising him.

Oo0oOo0oO

With Amy's directions, Shadow had the map to her house. He had to go to Rouge and explain the entire thing. Sally had taken him completely by surprise and held his lips hostage for those brief, _un_delightful seconds.

The rain was blazing down, as if it too were furious at his actions. The black hedgehog gritted his teeth as he tore his ebony Mustang through traffic. Right now he didn't care if he was driving like an idiot, and right now he didn't care if he had his car totaled. He was going to find Rouge no matter what it took.

After avoiding another wreck, Shadow pulled into a residential area. He only slowed down to find the correct address. Shadow pulled out Amy's directions and glanced at them. He strung the strongest curse words together when he saw how waterlogged the directions were.

But even though some of the numbers of the address were wrecked, he could still make it out. Heck, he would go to each condo personally if it meant finding Rouge. The next place he pulled up to, the lights were blaring. He glanced down at the directions, back up, down then up again. It was a direct match. This was the place that his beautiful Rouge lived.

Shadow barely managed to pull the keys out of the ignition because of his hurry. He ran in the terrible rain and pulled the collar of his blazer up. Shadow rushed up the stairs until he was in front of the door.

He knocked on the door, but received no answer. The black hedgehog tried again and knocked on the door, calling out her name feverishly, "Please Rouge! Listen to me! You have to listen! Please!"

But it was futile. The door remained closed and Shadow remained on her porch. The black hedgehog leaned his head against the door dejectedly. _'Why…why is all this happening…just earlier today things were okay…'_

Shadow closed his eyes as he pictured Rouge's face. Her clear aquamarine eyes were shinning happily. At first she was smiling, winking, giving him a mischievous smirk, but then it morphed into the anguished look she gave before she tore away into the crowd.

Then Rouge's face morphed into another pretty face, but this time it belonged to Sally. Her face held contempt and she threw her head back and laughed, _'I enjoyed our frivolous little saliva exchange, Shadow. But next time, don't make me do all the work.'_

As her laughter rang in his head, rage burned through his systems. Shadow narrowed his eyes and growled, exposing his canines. He pounded his fist on the door angrily. Everything was going so well! Everything was going fine until that moment!

With one last blow from his fist, Rouge's front door opened. Shadow jumped back slightly, had Rouge did that? Or had she left the door open? Shadow glanced in to see Rouge nowhere in sight. But a second screen door was open.

"Rouge?" Shadow asked quietly.

He stepped inside and glanced around for awhile. This really was Rouge's place? Jeez, was it legit! All her TVs where flatscreens, and even the TV in her living room was one of those 'home theaters.' Shadow stepped around admiring her house. He glanced at the floor to see a reflection of himself glaring right back.

Shadow glanced at an impressive aquarium Rouge had in her wall. This caused a low whistle to escape his lips. This girl here was some sort of queen. A queen of fine things like velvet and gold, silver and jewels. She was some kind of…satin princess.

Just as Shadow was busy watching the aquarium's neon lights change colors, he felt something grab his leg. Shadow glanced down to see a blue chao glancing at him. The black hedgehog was confused, "…What in the hell are you?"

"Chao!" Spanky cried.

Was this thing a pet that Rouge kept around? It was the only thing that made sense to him. It would be weird if Rouge housed blue midgets for any other reason, "Uh…okay… Do you…have a name?"

"Spanky!" he cried happily, but then the chao became sad and started crying. Shadow nearly jumped out of his skin; he couldn't stand when people, or things cried, "Hey. None of that. You stop and tell me what's wrong."

The black hedgehog took a knee to understand the little guy better. Spanky wiped his eyes before he looked up at Shadow, "Mama! Chao! Chao! Rouge…"

Crimson eyes widened, "Rouge? What about her? Where is she!?" Spanky shook his head but pointed. Shadow glanced up at the open screen door. She had left somewhere out in that terrible storm. Shadow glanced at Spanky one last time, "Do you…know where she went?"

The antenna above the chao's head turned into a question mark as he thought, but then it became an exclamation mark. Spanky smiled and nodded his head. Shadow grinned wickedly, "And would you like to show me the way?"

Spanky nodded his head again. Shadow scooped up the small chao and rose to his feet. He narrowed his eyes as he stepped out the door. Rain flooded him mercilessly. Spanky was wailing in dismay but Shadow had other thoughts on his mind.

He stood with his eyes closed, _'Rouge, I'm going to find you and I promise to make everything better._'

Oo0oOo0oO

Rouge sat in the rain wearing nothing more than a white tank top and a pair of gray sweats. She sat on a park bench with her face hidden in her knees. She didn't care that she was shivering and freezing in the rain. Crying in the rain was perfect, it was the perfect disguise; no one really knew you were sobbing.

The white bat slumped, no matter how much she tried, her thoughts were returned to the scene of Sally and Shadow. She remembered everything all too well, the desperate need on Sally's face as her soft pink tongue gleamed in the sun. And even the look on Shadow's face.

Then she remembered the groan he made. Rouge lowered her head; Sally must have been one good frencher to have him sounding like that. Rouge trembled, shivering from more than the cold, '_Why? Why did he deceive me like that? I…I thought he liked me…but I guess I was no match for a pretty superstar like her…' _

Rouge squeezed her eyes shut. Holding back her tears and sobs were starting to burn her throat. Rouge closed her eyes even tighter, '_No, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry. I'm not weak. I'm over this. I'm over this.'_

Batgirl finally released a sob and the dam was broken. She began crying and threw her head back, "Why did he do that!? _Why!?" _

Oo0oOo0oO

Shadow had been running around in the rain, following Spanky's directions. He had his black blazer zipped up halfway to shield to Spanky from the rain. The chao rested in his jacket near Shadow's stomach, bouncing with each step he took.

"Now where?" Shadow asked the chao. Spanky seemed to look around and sniffed the air. Then he glanced at Shadow then pointed in another direction, "Mama!"

"What?" he asked.

"Mama! Mama!" The chao bounced happily, "Rouge!"

Shadow glanced up and found himself entering a park. The bright lights where telecasting their rays onto the green grass. A high-pitched cry nagged Shadow's ear. He turned and glanced forward and happened to see a white figure. She was sitting on a park bench. Shadow already knew it was Rouge.

The black hedgehog glanced skyward; it was just ugly. The rain was falling in unforgiving sheets, the sky was a stew of brackish clouds, and the ground was reduced to nothing but puddles. This day looked like something Murphy's law created.

_'Everything is so ugly…but I don't care. Tonight I'm going to walk away with this situation resolved!'_

Oo0oOo0oO

The endless stream of tears didn't seem to want to stop. They went and came as they pleased. No matter how hard she squeezed her eyes shut, the tears kept coming. Rouge blinked, sensing someone else's presence and she glanced upward.

Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the picture of a rain-soaked hedgehog. His quills were the color of coal and his eyes were a shade of fire. Most people when they were as drenched as he was looked terrible, but he managed to look great.

His black quills managed to defy gravity even with all the rain they carried, and the collar of his jacket was elevated, giving him a heroic air. The intensity within his eyes was overt; Rouge could see the storm raging within his crimson irises.

Her eyes were both opaque and clear at the same time. While her eyes were round and bright like two sapphires, they were clouded by an unreadable emotion. The poor thing was dressed in only a flimsy white tank top and sweats. Rouge was soaked to the bone.

"Rouge…I…" Shadow paused as he finally was able to study her physical state.

Before either of them could speak, Shadow quickly made a move to remove his jacket. He fumbled with the zipper before he yanked it off completely. He held out his water-resist blazer to her humbly.

But the white bat seemed to remember her temper at that moment, "No! I don't need anything from you! You--"

"Please." Shadow said softly, averting his eyes, "You're soaked, and wearing nothing more than a drenched tank top and sweats."

Rouge opened her mouth to curse him but glanced at her torso and gulped. She instantly snatched up Shadow's jacket and put it on while blusing hotly. The white bat cursed at her own stupidity. Wearing a tank top in such weather was stupid, but on top of that, wearing a _white_ tank top in this weather was just plain stupid.

Today must have been a great day for that two-timing, Shadow; first he received an awesome liplock with the megastar Sally Acorn, and now he got a little peepshow from Rouge and her newly translucent top. She narrowed her eyes, now dark blue, and glared at him; her face was crimson from both anger and embarrasment, "I don't want to see your face."

"I understand, but please listen to me." Shadow asked.

"No! Why don't you go find Sally!? She made you really happy today." Rouge crossed her arms and glared away from Shadow.

"Mama!"Rouge glanced over at Shadow and saw Spanky within the black hedgehog's arms. This seemed to soften her face, "Spanks?"

"Mama!" Spanky cried, the ball on his antenna transformed into a heart.

Rouge suddenly turned from surprised to livid, she snatched her chao from Shadow and glared at him venomously, "How _dare_ you! First you---you…and then you come and put your filthy hands on my chao!?"

"Spanky knew where you were. So I followed his directions to find you." Shadow replied, he closed his eyes, "Rouge…about today. I--I truly do not harbor any feelings toward that chipmunk. Today I came to find you."

Rouge chuckled darkly, "Oh? Is that why you had your lips all over her?"

"No." Shadow shook his head, "She forced me into it. I'm quite revolted that she performed such an act. I do not know why she would do such a thing since I never returned any of her advances."

"…I still don't want to see your face." She barely murmured, gazing back at Spanky, who clamped onto Rouge in a hug.

Shadow looked hurt, "Why?"

"_Because I thought I loved you_!" Rouge snapped, her eyes glowing dangerously, "I really thought there was something special with you, but I walk out of my office and find you kissing the one woman who does not deserve you! She has everything she wants in life and now she has you!? The only thing I want!

"…If she has me, then why am I here to see you?" Shadow took a knee to be close to Rouge, "What she did back there, it was worthless, insignificant. It meant nothing to me. But if that was you I had wrapped in my arms…"

The look he gave her almost melted all the ice off of her heart. _Almost._ Rouge huffed and closed her eyes. She didn't even want to look at Shadow. The black hedgehog sighed and slowly rose to his feet.

"…Well, if you're not going to talk to me, then I'll just wait until you do."

"What?" Rouge snapped, glaring at him, "Didn't you hear me? I said to leave me alone! Go away!"

"If you're going to stay out here and ignore me, then I'll just stand here," Shadow put his hands on his hips and glanced away.

Rouge cursed under her breath and glared; why was he so stubborn? Didn't he know that she wanted to be alone with her thoughts? How was she supposed to sort out this problem with him standing right there?

The white bat glared up at Shadow. He was glancing off into the far distance, looking off daringly like some valiant hero. He stood in the weather as if the rain wasn't pounding upon his face. Her glare lightened slightly, "If you don't get outta this rain, then you're gonna get soaked."

Shadow chuckled slightly, "A little late, isn't it?"

"You're so stubborn!"

"…As are you."

"I'm not trying to prove anything!"

"But I am."

"And just what are you trying to prove to me!?"

"That I'm willing to stand in a little bad weather, if only to receive the chance to speak with a fair lady. Today I stood in the bright sunshine waiting to speak with this same lady, but here I am again, waiting in the rain for her. Come rain or shine, I'm here for her."

"Why?" Rouge's voice sounded little.

"Because I not only reciprocate her feelings, but I return them tenfold. I have fallen hard for you, Rouge the Bat."

He suddenly took a knee before her and smiled. It wasn't one of those cocky, smug smiles he had flashed at her all the time, but it was sincere. His smile had made Rouge's breath catch and the small distance between them had her face rose.

"So tell me Rouge…do you return my feelings? Or will you grind them under the soles of your feet? Do you care for me…?" He left the question to hang in the air limply.

Rouge opened her mouth then closed it. She didn't know what to say, but she felt the way her heart hammered against her chest and she felt the way being near Shadow made her quiver. She glanced up at him once more and met his gentle gaze.

_'...I'm willing to stand in a little bad weather, if only to receive the chance to speak with a fair lady. Today I stood in the bright sunshine waiting to speak with this same lady, but here I am again, waiting in the rain for her. Come rain or shine, I'm here for her.'_

Her eyes slipped closed and she leaned toward him. Rouge brought her lips to Shadow's and hovered over him hesitantly. He didn't make a move, he waited for her. Rouge licked her lips nervously and leaned into Shadow and kissed him lightly.

The black hedgehog felt his eyes close as he returned her embrace. He strengthed the kiss, reassuring Rouge that it was her he wanted. He put forth passion that proved his claim and made her feel safe. Shadow leaned into their kiss and brought his arms around her.

Barriers broke around the white bat as she felt security beginning to set forth. No one could fake that much passion, that much warmth and heat that was poured into a heated kiss. Shadow ran his hands the length of Rouge's back and made her shiver. She closed her eyes and sighed. A flame was lit within her and Rouge began to return Shadow's passion just as greatly.

The pouring rain was no longer a nuisance, it seemed to heighten both of their senses and it brought them closer together. Rouge smiled as she felt Shadow enclose her safely into his arms. Even though he was wet, he still smelled fresh.

Spanky moaned and covered his eyes; it didn't look like mama would be through with her gushy activity for awhile.

Oo0oOo0oO

The night sky was dark and speckled with stars. A group of guys were just turning in for the night; they did have to make curfew after all, "See you tomorrow at practice, T!"

The white bat waved to a couple of his friends as they disappeared to their own rooms. Terrence the Bat was the best wide-receiver on Station Square's football team. The handsome wide receiver had just come back from an awesome night on the town.

He fumbled through his pockets and pulled out a key. Terrence cracked the door open to see his glorious suite. It just rocked to be apart of a professional football team! The best of the best was available to them. His roommate was deep asleep snoring away.

Terrence chuckled to himself as he strolled over to his bed. With a sigh he blew his bangs out of his face and reached for the phone. A flashing red light told him that he had a message. He closed his eyes, _'Man, I hope it's not Rouge again. She knows how busy I am. I hope she's not complaining about being apart again. I'll see her when I get back in town.'_

He pressed a button on the phone and he heard his girlfriend's voice. The white bat rolled his blue eyes upward in annoyance. He had a long day at practice, didn't she know how tired he was?

'_Hey Ter, its Rouge. I just wanted to say how much I've been thinking of you lately._ _I know your career is going well, I just read about you in the paper. I've been doing a lot of thinking about us as of lately…I'm so busy managing talent and you're off making your fans cheer. But we spend too much time apart, so I have to say this. You've been great, you're a caring and handsome guy but…' _

_'…You're just too busy for me. I love you to death but how should I say this? I just don't we should be together anymore. I'm over you. We just spend too much time apart and I can't deal with it. Well, good luck with your career! Bye!' _

Terrence sat quietly. He blinked at the telephone and replayed the message. It had really happened.

They.

Were.

Through.

Rouge hung up the phone with a smile. She looked at Spanky and smiled at her chao, "Oddly enough, that was easier than I thought it would be."

"Chao! Chao!" Spanky cried out.

"Are you ready now?"

A pair of hands slipped themselves around Rouge's waist. The white bat smiled, "Oh yeah."

She spun around to see that her living room had been transformed into a wonderland: candles were lit with a soft glow, sweet fragrances filled the air, and soothing music traveled from the radio sweetly. Shadow stepped before Rouge and smiled, he leaned over and spoke in her ear, "So Miss Bat, ready for your appointment?"

Rouge was clad in a white robe. With a smile she allowed the robe to slip from her shoulders and it pooled at her feet. She was wearing a thick purple towel and slowly walked over to her couch where Shadow guided her. She went to lay on her stomach but Shadow stopped her. In the dark candlelight his eyes were maroon, "No. This time I would like you to rest on your back."

Rouge settled herself on the couch as her masseuse asked. Seconds later he appeared and leaned in and kissed her. Rouge closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. This time the massage was going to go a little different. It was going to go Shadow and Rouge style!

_The End!_

Oo0oOo0oO**_The Satin Princess_ **Oo0oOo0oO

-Leave a review!!


End file.
